


and i will give you all my heart so we can start it all over again

by livingiseasywithyoureyesclosed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Harry, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, POV Louis, References to Hamlet, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, angst if you squint, harrys friends are mean, its kind of implied but, niall and liam are kinda into each other, realllllyyy slowly, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingiseasywithyoureyesclosed/pseuds/livingiseasywithyoureyesclosed
Summary: There has always been some tension between Louis and Harry since they were kids but when a school project forces them to spend time together, many things change.





	and i will give you all my heart so we can start it all over again

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the bad fics but u know what I'm proud that I wrote this much bc 8k is long for me so :-)  
> here's a small playlist I made!
> 
> 1\. Love My Way- The Psychedelic Furs  
> 2\. You Fine- Saint Motel  
> 3\. Sweet Boy- Sophia Viggiano   
> 4\. Wanna Be MIssed- Hayley Kiyoko  
> 5\. The Only Exception- Paramore

He hated Harry. No not hate, Louis despised Harry.

One can go back at all the times he had made Louis miserable but just looking at the main things that Harry has caused will explain the relationship they had going on.

For example, in primary school, Louis mom had bought cupcakes to school in honor of his birthday. Harry, seeing this and being instantly jealous of all the attention Louis was getting, decided to throw the platter of cupcakes all into the trash except one. Harry had looked at Louis with the cupcake in his hand and an evil smirk before Harry smeared the cupcake on his shirt. Louis was confused because who does that, until Harry had started to cry very loudly and started to blubber that Louis had stained his shirt. That is how Louis ended up having detention on his 10th birthday. 

In secondary school, Harry put up signs around school advertising his newest club: Louis Hate Club. On these posters were his yearbook picture with a large red x on it and “please join! We bring snacks!” At first, Louis scoffed at the posters because he doubted that anyone who was sane or not Harry would never hate him so much to join an afterschool club. But when he passed by the classroom that held the Louis Hate Club meetings, he saw roughly about 30 people in there and Harry being the president of course. Louis ran home and cried in his mother's arms. Who would dedicate so much time into hating Louis? He never even understood why Harry hated him, he couldn’t think of anything that rubbed Harry the wrong way. 

The next day, Louis went straight to the Headmasters office to request that they take the club down. They even called Harry in to scold him which made it the best day in Louis short life. The club was disbanded but after Harry was free of his detentions, which was only for two days, he remade his club at his house. Louis heard that Harry’s mom even made sandwiches for them. She gave a hate club sandwiches!

Now that they were both in Sixth form, Harry didn’t do much except occasionally tease him in the halls or trip him over. Which Louis could deal with, compared to all the other crap he’s done. 

“Hey, Lou.” Niall said, immediately snapping Louis out of his thoughts. “You’ve been staring at that milk carton for too long, mate.” 

“Sorry,” He said, shaking his head. “Was just thinking.” He thought about asking Niall but wasn’t sure because he had moved halfway through secondary school and didn’t experience all of the crap Harry has done. 

He went for it anyways. “Hey, why do you think he hates me?” Louis asked Niall who was stuffing his face with his sandwich. Louis grimaced. 

“Who?” Niall asked with food still in his mouth. 

He rolled his eyes. “Literally, who else? Harry.”

Niall nodded wisely and swallowed the remainder of his sandwich. “I don’t know.” Louis sighed. 

“There’s always some kind of tension between you both. I really don’t know. You never do anything except get irritated whenever Harry pulls one of his pranks but any sane person would do that so…” 

“Yea,” Louis agreed. “I mean, you were there when Harry pushed me out of the locker rooms into the hallway with just my pants on.” 

Niall snorted. “Actually I wasn’t but-“ he started laughing much to Louis dismay. 

The bell rang and the boys quickly packed up their lunch and headed towards their next class. Niall kept bugging him for more embarrassing stories but every time Louis said that he had repressed those memories so much that he no longer remembered most of them. Niall insisted he was bluffing. 

“C’mon, not even one kinda embarrassing story?” Niall begged and Louis was about to tell him that he sounded really fucking whiny when Harry appeared out of nowhere. 

Niall, being oh-so-subtle, widened his eyes and let his jaw drop. Not because of the fact that they had just spent their entire lunch talking about Harry but because Niall had remembered how attractive Harry was. Louis frowned at Niall’s reaction but couldn’t resist also ogling at the boy in front of them. Harry seemed to be walking to class in slow motion, his curls bouncing with every step he took and a grin plastered on his face. 

“Well,” Niall said after they had stopped traffic in the hall because of their intense staring, “Fuck that guy, you know?”

Louis groaned and walked into class, right behind Harry, and took his seat near the back row next to the window. He took out his copy of the book they were reading in class and also his sketchbook because God knows how much of a bore reading Hamlet could be. 

When he drew, Louis found it to be easy if he sketched things that were around him. Like a pencil or the desks or in this case, a student. He scanned the room, looking for a worthy subject but most of the class was facing forwards and wearing uninspiring clothes. He then realized that Harry was wearing a dark green bandana around his head that matched his eyes (Louis knew the color of his eyes because you kinda have to look at the person who is making fun of you. Totally uncreepy reasons.)

Louis debated on even drawing Harry because of much of a dick he was. Like, even drawing a dick would be a good picture of Harry but he did it anyway. It’s not like anyone else sees his sketchbook anyways. Well, sometimes Niall when he gets really bored. 

He got so into the drawing, looking up and then back down to jot down the details in Harry that when the bell rang he jumped and his arm accidentally knocked the sketchbook onto the floor. 

Louis gasped and scrambled onto the floor to retrieve his book but another person already had it in their hands. His heart was pounding incredibly fast and he could feel himself heat up. 

“Dropped something, Tommo?” Harry smirked as he held his book in his hand. 

Louis narrowed his eyebrows. “Quit fucking around and give it back.” 

“I don’t know… Seems like trash to me, and no one wants to hold onto trash. I should just-“ Harry flipped to a page and tore it slowly. “-throw it away.”

Louis’ breath caught when he saw what page he had ripped out. It was his favorite drawing, he spent hours working on it. He could feel himself getting close to crying. 

Harry saw Louis eyes become watery and chuckled. “Oh c’mon, you’re not losing anything because nothing here is worth keeping.” He kept flipping through the notebook anyways, scanning all the drawings. Harry suddenly blushed and kept quiet. Louis looked up and saw at what the other boy was looking at. He wanted to die in a hole. 

“Is this- What- Why are you?” Harry couldn’t form words as he kept staring at the picture Louis drew of him. He looked flustered and most of all, confused.

Louis, also very embarrassed and flushed, took the opportunity to snatch his book out of his hands. “None of your fucking business.” 

~

The next day when Louis walked into English, he could tell something was off with Professor Truman. She was smiling way too much. He didn’t trust like that. He sat down in his desk, waiting for her to say something because she actually looked like she was going to combust any moment. 

“Class,” she finally said once everyone had settled down. “Previous years, the English department has only done presentations on powerpoint and on poster boards but we have decided to do something different this year.” She looked around the room, the faces of both anxious and confused faces. “We will do research papers!” She said excitedly and the whole class let out a long collective groan. “Oh, stop. I had to write a 12 page papers almost every week when I was in uni and since this will be your last year in Sixth form, this is ultimately preparing you for the future. Besides, it is only 8 pages long and you will be assigned into groups of three so when I call your name, go sit by your group. Michael-” 

Louis tuned out. A whole ass research paper in groups? God, he hated working in groups. Last time he got paired up with Johanna and Tim who did nothing but be on their phones all day and fool around. He ended up doing all the work, as always, and they took credit. As long as he didn’t get them, it would be okay. He only wanted a normal person who will do their part, is that too much to ask?

“Harry, Theo, and Louis! You will all do a paper on the relationships in Hamlet. Like Hamlet and his father, Claudius, Gertrude, et cetera.”

Louis' eyes widened but before he could say anything, Harry was already protesting to Professor Truman. 

“Professor Truman, please. I can’t work in that group.” 

“Oh? Sorry Mr. Styles, didn’t realize that. Well, how would you like a nice failing grade then? Sound good?”

Harry shook his head and groaned. He pulled up his seat next to Louis and sat there with a pissed off look. Theo, the other boy who was in the group, also sat down next to them. 

“This research paper will be due on January 8 so you have roughly about a month to work on it. Should be more than enough time.”

One girl who sits at the front raised her hand. “Wait, so does that mean we have to work on it over the break?” 

Professor Truman chuckled. “Why, of course.” 

The whole class groaned again but Professor Truman told them to hush and to get to work. 

“This whole thing is crap, I mean, it’s really simple i don’t know how to get eight pages out of it. It’s really just Hamlet loves his dead dad who is now a ghost, Hamlet hates Claudius, Hamlet loves Gertrude even though she’s stupid, Hamlet is gay for Horatio, Hamlet likes his girlfriend I guess, and-“ Harry stops. “Yea, that’s about it.”

Louis laughed dryly. “Hamlet is not gay. He’s in love with Ophelia.”

Harry looked over at Theo. “Do you see this homophobe? Of course, he’s gay! Do you want old ye Shakespeare to spell it out for you? Hamlet literally dies in Horatio's arms. He calls him a sweet prince. It’s right in the text! Also,” Harry was starting to get cocky now. “I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay, I mean his world was so fucked up already like just add being gay and coming out to his stupid stepdad.”

Theo stared at Harry with wonder as if he were some literary genius. Louis rolled his eyes because who did this straight boy think he was.

“Whatever, let’s just work on this,” Louis said, looking away from them and starting up his laptop. “We should all share one google doc so everyone can contribute.” Theo nodded and Harry kept telling everyone about his Hamlet theory. 

“Yeah, I was saying how much of a fag Hamlet is- oh I’m sorry Louis I know how much your people hate that word,” Harry smirked. 

Louis heated up, no one knew he was gay except Niall and even though he was saying that to annoy him, it struck a chord. 

“Wait,” Harry‘s jaw dropped. “Are you gay, because based on that reaction..” Louis kept getting red, clenching his fists. 

“Shut up.”

“Is that why you drew me-“ 

“Fucking shut up. Please fucking shut up for once in your goddamn life. Stop bothering me.” 

“Fuckin’ touchy, calm down.” Harry scoffed and went back to his other friends. 

~ 

It soon became a routine, all three of the boys would sit down in English class and pull out their laptops and start typing. Louis would do most of it while Theo would add some helpful commentary here and there. Harry would correct Louis grammar to show off. 

“Comma after however, Tommo.” Harry pointed out, staring at his screen and not doing much else. 

Louis aggressively added a comma while staring Harry down. 

“Also, I have a question,” Harry said. 

“What is it now,” Louis muttered, exasperated.

“So, do gays like yourself have lots of sexual tension? I mean, like in Hamlet, Hamlet was the only gay one pining for Horatio and he thought Horatio was straight. But with so much buildup, I can see why Hamlet went crazy because if I didn’t have sex- or even- if I was still a virgin when I’m like 20 I would also go bonkers.”

He wanted to punch Harry so badly. He was so sure Harry had told everyone who would listen that Louis Tomlinson is gay. But for some reason, Louis was not that bothered by it. He just didn’t care about what anyone else thought anymore so if they knew, who cares. 

“That’s a little far fetched, Harry.” Theo said shyly. 

“No, it’s not! Teachers dig for this shit, you gotta go deeper or whatever. I even have this quote that Hamlet said to Horatio. It goes like-“

“You looked up quotes on Hamlet being gay instead of doing actual work?” 

“What do you mean ‘actual work’, this is part of my work!”

Louis ignored him for the rest of the class time. 

~ 

Professor Truman came over to his desk, first thing on Monday. She looked anxious as she approached Louis. 

“Mr Tomlinson, have you been in contact with Theo?” 

Louis took off his earbuds. “No, I haven’t. Don’t even have his number.”

She bit her lip as she chose her words carefully. “On Friday, Theo had a football game after school. We won, of course, thanks to him, but when it ended, Theo was involved in a car accident. He was not injured too badly but he is in a coma.”

Louis sat there, stunned. He didn’t know what to say, he barely knew Theo. Even though Louis had known Theo his whole life, he only knew bits and pieces. He knew how he looked like, a 5’8 boy with dark red hair that was always messy but intentionally messy. He had bright blue eyes and the signature freckles across his nose. He reminded Louis of Ron from Harry Potter except Theo was calmer and more introverted. Everyone knew Theo though, he was just a popular quiet guy who played football. 

“Wow,” Louis managed to get out. “I don’t know what to say, that’s horrible.”

Professor Truman nodded. “Yes. This is where you come in. Due to his health conditions, you and Harry will have to complete the rest of the research paper by yourselves.” 

He kept his mouth shut because it didn’t seem morally correct to complain after being told that Theo was in a coma. it’s not like Theo wanted to be in a coma anyway, so he shut up and nodded stiffly. 

“Very well, please inform Harry for me.” She said and she left to go assist other students. 

Harry came in late, as usual, with his earbuds blasting loud music. 

“Harry,” Louis said, trying to get his attention but he didn’t listen. “Harry!” Louis poked him, Harry jumping. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked, annoyed. 

“Professor Truman just told me that Theo is the hospital.”

Harry groaned. “What? Lucky bastard.” 

Louis blinked. “I’m sorry, did you hear me?”

“Yeah, I can't believe it. God, I wish that were me.”

“He’s in a coma, Harry!”

“How much I’d give to be in a hospital bed right now and have a hot nurse next to me. I would give my whole life and soul.” 

“You are literally the worst person I know. Whatever, let’s just work on our paper.” 

Harry chuckled. “About that… I’m heading a different direction. I’m going to write about Hamlet and Horatio. I hope you understand.”

“As if Professor Truman would ever let you do that and also there is nothing to write about. They’re friends, that’s all. You’re just trying to be funny.”

“You seriously underestimate me. For all you know, I could be gay and I want to feel represented in the literature we are reading.” 

Louis blushed. Harry couldn’t be gay, everyone talked about him fucking girls left and right and how much of a player he is. He would also brag about it. Like, last Tuesday when Harry entered the class talking about how he and some girl had fucked in a closet. 

“Like fuckin Harry Potter, man?” Some guy had asked Harry. 

“Just like fuckin Harry Potter.”

Louis wasn’t sure what part of Harry Potter they read but no one ever fucked in a closet. Unless they read some erotic fanfiction about Harry and Draco. 

Harry laughed. “You turned so red. God, you wish I was gay like you. Anyway, maybe Professor Truman will let me do the paper because it’s progressive or whatever and it’ll be shorter because there’s not a lot to talk about really.” 

“You are impossible to work with, my god. I bet if you ask her she would say no.”

Harry’s eyes seemed to turn darker. “Wanna bet?”

He shrugged. “Bet you two quid she won’t.”

Harry, with this newly inflated ego, walked up to Professor Truman’s desk and enlightened her with his gay Hamlet proposal. Professor Truman, quite the homophobe, looked in disgust and ordered Harry to go back to his own desk before she wrote him up for insolence. 

~ 

Harry’s desk was empty for three days. 

Usually, Louis would be over the moon about this but having to do this whole project by himself was becoming a pain in the ass. The more days that Harry was gone, the more anxious Louis became. He couldn’t believe Harry was such a dick that he would risk his own grade to make Louis miserable. 

On the fifth day that Harry was missing, he spotted him. He was outside in the parking lot having a smoke with his friends. Louis couldn’t go march right over because that was basically an invitation to getting bullied by all of them so he backed off. 

Louis walked over to Niall, who was texting on his phone. 

“Hey, do you have Harry’s phone number?” Louis asked.

“Why on earth would I have his number? I only talked to him once when he asked to borrow a pencil.” 

Louis ran his fingers through his hair. “I need to find a way to contact him so that I can talk to him about our project.” 

“But I know someone who does. You know Zayn?” 

Louis' eyes flew open. Of course, he knew Zayn. He practically made Louis gay. He had olive skin and beautiful thick lashes that left shadows on his high cheeks. His inky black hair was always combed to perfection, not a single hair out of place and his smile… Louis could go on and on about the wonder that Zayn Malik is but he snapped out of it. 

“Yeah, I think I know him.” Louis lied as if Zayn wasn’t the reason he couldn’t use specific socks anymore. 

“I don’t have his number but I know where he works. We can go right now if you like.” 

Louis stammered. He wasn’t sure how he would cope with that, I mean, he would be talking to his dream boy for the first time. He gave in though because stupid Harry needed to pull his weight on this project. Louis wasn’t going to be left doing everything again. 

Zayn worked at the ice cream parlor that was a few streets away from the school. It was pretty empty due to the fact that it was the middle of December and most people don’t go for a sundae when it’s -2 degrees. 

“Oi Oi, Zayn!” Niall yelled and Zayn, who had been sitting behind the counter, stood up instantly with a friendly smile. 

“Oi Oi, Nialler!” Zayn grinned. “So what’s all this then?” He nodded his head towards Louis. 

“Ah, this is Louis. He has some project with Harry and was wonderin’ if you could give him his phone number.”

Zayn reached for his phone mindlessly. “Yeah, no problem mate. Can I see your phone for a second?” He asked Louis. Louis quickly gave him his phone, blushing as Zayn smiled softly. 

“Hey, aren’t you gay, Louis?” Zayn asked suddenly and Louis felt like he was having a stroke. 

He tried forming words but he kept stuttering until finally he said, “Yes.”

Zayn smirked. “You know, my friend is looking for a nice lad like you to go out with. Let me know if you’re interested?” 

Louis nodded way too eagerly. He was kinda hurt that Zayn wasn’t gay for him -which was irrational of him to think that- but what did he expect. Zayn was his Ophelia or as Harry would argue- his Horatio. 

After Louis had completely memorized Zayn face in detail, the boys both left and when Louis got home he started to text Harry. 

Louis: Where were you? 

Harry: aw miss me? ;)

Harry: wait who are u

Louis: LOUIS

Harry: oh what the fuck do u want

Harry: how did u even get this number u fuckin creep 

Louis: Our project??????

Harry: i don’t work with stalkers 

Louis: Zayn gave me your number, lay off. 

Harry: of course he did he’s too bloody nice these days 

Louis: You have to help me, I can’t do this by myself 

Harry: haha that’s what she said ;))))

Louis: ?? I…. Ok. 

Harry: just drop it i’m not going to do it 

As soon as Harry sent that message, Louis let out a groan. He wanted to smack him. Although Louis knew how annoying he could be when he was pestering Harry, he didn’t want to get stepped all over again. He didn’t want to pull all nighters worrying about his grades and uni and everything. His face felt wet and that’s when he realized he was crying, which was incredibly dumb because this situation was not even sad. He wiped his tears on the sleeves of his sweater and opened his laptop to start working on their paper. 

~  
It was easier said than done, especially considering that Louis took about five advanced classes and he didn’t have time for a research paper with a billion things to do. With textbook reading every night, worksheets, novel reading, notes, other projects, it was impossible to even think for a second about Hamlet. Louis decided that he would work on it over the Christmas break instead.

A few days into the break, Louis’ mom had asked him to go into town to get some groceries. He went, and along the way he daydreamt about Zayn. He was so wrapped up in his little world that he almost dropped his carton of eggs and the cashier had to wave her hand in front of his face so that he could pay. On the way back home, he passed by the local cafe and decided to go in. 

Louis didn’t really like coffee but there was a cute barista in there who he thought was gay so every now and then he would go in and order something just to see him. The place had only a few people inside and the line was empty so Louis walked up to the counter giddily. 

“Mark?”

“Hey Lou.” A brown haired boy with caramel skin came out, a smile on his face. “The usual with extra whip?” Mark winked and Louis giggled. 

“You bet!” Louis said, overly excited. 

“Coming right up.” 

Louis turned around, looking for a place to sit down when he saw a familiar mop of curls in the corner of the cafe. Louis gasped and marched his way over to the table.

“So! You have time for coffee but not for a project?” he exclaimed and Harry jumped, his hand holding his mug shaking. 

“And you have time to flirt with a straight barista instead of doing your project?” Harry retorted, making Louis get flustered again. 

Louis wagged his finger at him. “How dare you first of all. Mark is my friend so-“

Harry interrupted him. “Oh yeah, totally friends. You literally swooned when he said ‘the usual?’, like Jesus Christ I know there’s a lack of gays in this town but you shouldn’t be so goddamn desperate for some average looking guy.” 

He sputtered. “Average looking? Mark just so happens to be one of the most attractive guys I’ve seen in my life, Harry. In my life. And you don’t know if he’s not gay, so stay out of my love life.”

“Love life? This is just a one-sided crush.” 

“Yea? Well, fuck you.” Louis put his hands on his hips. “Now, you better help me out with this project.”

Harry was about to protest but he started to smirk. “I’ll make you a deal,” he said.

Louis eyed him suspiciously. “What kind of deal.” 

“You say Hamlet is gay. That is my deal.” Harry leaned back in his seat, watching Louis go through the whole 7 stages of grief right before him. 

“You’re impossible!”

“Those are my terms, Lou,” Harry said mockingly.

Louis thought about it and nodded slightly.“Fine, but I want terms too.” 

“You can’t have terms, you need something from me!”

“I still want terms!” 

“No, just-just come by my house around 3 and we’ll do whatever the fuck you what me to do.” Harry paused. “No homo. I’m not gay, don’t get your hopes up.”

Louis rolled his eyes. 

~ 

The last time he went to Harry’s house was when Harry’s family had moved in 15 years ago. It was a massive house, more like a mansion, and it had a marble fountain by the entrance with elegant shrubbery all around. Louis walked up the steps anxiously, rubbing his clammy hands on his jeans. He rang the bell, which was loud enough that he was sure the whole street heard it. 

Harry came out, his usual curls a bit damp, probably because he had showered, and he was wearing a loose shirt and some sweats. He opened the door more so that Louis could come in. 

“Nice place,” Louis commented, trying not to sound too impressed because he wasn’t going to give Harry the satisfaction.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Harry waved off the comment. “So, before we get started, you have to do your part of the deal.” 

Louis grumbled. “Fine. Hamlet-“

“Wait!” Harry said suddenly and he got his phone to open up the camera app so that he could record Louis. “Okay, now go.”

He frowned but went on. “Hamlet is gay for Horatio, not Ophelia. Shakespeare was an old homophobic geezer that is overrated. I was wrong.” Louis sighed. “Is that up to standard?”

Harry wore a big smile, way too big for Louis preference. “That was beyond my expectations. You could really tell it came from the heart.” He fake sniffed. “Beautiful.”

“Alright, now, I brought my laptop so if you could go onto the google doc we shared before you went awol, that’d be great.”

Much to his surprise, Harry complied and did whatever he was told. He even dropped the gay Hamlet thing for a while and rewrote sentences that sounded off as well as add commentary to some soliloquy analysis.

As hours passed, Louis started to lose that tension in his shoulders little by little and started to get a bit comfortable. Even though Harry was not a completely different person in his house, he was a more natural and genuine person. Whereas in school he would consistently make gay jokes and get on Louis' nerves, he was a bit more subdued and just an easy person to get along with. Louis found himself laughing and smiling at Harry’s jokes and telling him some stories about his life. 

With all traces of hatred gone, Louis also realized that Harry was perhaps even more attractive here than ever. Yes, he did know why every girl giggled whenever Harry was mentioned but now he understood. His pink lips moved slowly as he articulated his ideas and he would also lick his lips quite often, making them look a bit wetter and shiny. His eyelashes were curled and framed his vibrant green eyes nicely and Louis wondered how good he would look with mascara on. Too good. His hair, which was now dry, had puffed up and made his curls bigger and a bit frizzy which Louis admired just a tiny little. 

And his hands. Louis was definitely attracted to his hands. He didn’t even know that was possible but whenever Harry typed something, his long fingers would gracefully glide across the keyboard, an experience he would never forget. 

When Harry recited Hamlet's love letter to Ophelia, Louis found himself blushing (he really had to get that under control, he turns way too red whenever a cute guy does something). Harry stood up on top of a couch cushion, a blanket wrapped around his neck like a cape and recited:

“Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt that the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt I love.  
O dear Ophelia, I am ill at these numbers. I have not art to reckon my groans, but that I love thee best, oh, most best, believe it. Adieu.  
Thine evermore, most dear lady,  
whilst this machine is to him,  
Hamlet.” 

Harry bowed while Louis clapped, both boys giggling at their version of that scene. 

It was getting late, about 1 am, when Louis was about to leave. He started to pack up his bag when Harry stopped him. 

“Are you crazy? It’s way past midnight, just stay here.” Harry pleaded, or at least it sounded like he pleaded to Louis. 

He hesitated at first but he remembered that his mom had taken up the night shift and his sisters were away at camp. So he agreed, and Harry beamed and instead of questioning why Harry was so excited, he went along with it. Louis feared that if he pointed out Harry’s behavior that he would stop acting that way. 

“Welcome to my room. Where the magic happens.” Harry said and Louis looked around. It was very different to what he had thought Harry’s room would look like.  
Instead of the voodoo dolls he assumed he kept, there were a few old stuffed animals and records laying around. Some books scattered on his bed (which weren’t required for their English class), but overall it was pretty neat and well kept. 

“Sorry, let me put these away.” Harry removed his books from his bed. “Are you okay sleeping here?” He looked concerned. 

Louis hadn’t realized that they would share a bed, he assumed that Harry’s gigantic house at least had like 5 guest rooms but he nodded. If Louis kept getting flustered at everything Harry did, it would be a very horrible night for both of them. So he tried to keep to himself. 

“Goodnight, Lou.” Harry said softly. 

“Goodnight, Harry.”

~

He woke up to the smell of eggs and sausage, his stomach growling for food. He put on his glasses and looked next to him, where Harry was eating his own breakfast. 

“Made you food.” He said, with a bit of toast in his mouth. 

Louis instantly sat up straighter, waiting for Harry to hand him his plate. “Wow, thanks. Breakfast in bed, huh?” 

Harry nodded gleefully. “Yeah, I only do it when I have visitors to take care of.” Louis then remembered Harry’s reputation with girls and looked down. “Usually it’s my nieces or somethin’” he added quickly. 

Louis relaxed a bit, which was odd. He didn’t understand why he cared so much about who Harry was seeing or even this whole project. As much as Louis whines and complains, he could’ve done it all by himself. Sure, the rubric listed like 500 things to do but he has gone through way worse. 

They sat in awkward silence until Louis spoke. “So, I guess we’re done with our project now. That was easy.” Harry chuckled.

“Yeah, it was kind of fast. You’d think it’d take longer.”

“I mean I came over around 3 and we finished at like midnight so it kind of make sense? I’m just glad we finished.” 

Nothing much happened after that, Louis packed up his things while Harry washed their dishes and they both said their goodbyes. It wasn’t until a few hours later that Louis felt kind of empty inside, a lonely type of feeling. It was weird but Harry is grown on him so fast, he had only spent some hours at his house and now Louis was attached.

On their first day back from break, he told Niall about what had happened. 

Niall was confused. “What happened to you hating him?”

Louis hesitated. “I mean, I didn’t hate hate him. He just got in my nerves. Like, okay, yeah he did do things to ridicule me before but he has kinda stopped? The worst thing he ever did was him making a hate club about me and it wasn’t that bad? It was such a long time ago.” Niall nodded and Louis spotted Harry across the hall, near his locker, instantly taking his breath away and making his heart beat a bit faster than usual. “I’m gonna go talk to him, I’ll see you in physics later.” Niall left and Louis went ahead and approached Harry. 

“Hey, Harry. How was your break?” He asked, a soft smile on his face. 

Harry blushed and that is when Louis noticed that Harry’s annoying friends were there as well. 

“Hey, Tommo,” one of the guys, Ethan, said. “What, you think that because Harry was decent to you for a few hours that you two would be friends?” All the guys laughed, except for Harry, who stayed quiet. 

Louis looked at them and then at Harry. “Fuck you guys.” He said, his voice shaking and began to walk away. 

Etha persisted. “No, you think every guy who talks to you and is remotely nice is in love with you. You’re so fucking delusional, it’s hilarious. You are just a sad excuse for a person-”

Louis cut him off. “Shut the hell up, you don’t know anything about me or my fucking life. Now, leave me alone.” He hissed and Ethan raised his eyebrows. 

“Harry, go talk to him.”

Harry, who had been trying to ignore what was happening, looked at Louis with a bit of sadness in his eyes. “C’mon.” Harry said quietly, and pulled Louis into a bathroom. 

“Let go off me,” Louis said angrily, trying to get Harry’s grip off his wrists. “You are such a dickhead, I can’t believe you! I genuinely thought that the boy who had been hating me my whole entire life was now my friend. Not only was I wrong, but I got mocked at publicly and it is not even 8 am yet.”

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry Louis, I don’t know what to do-”

“How about telling me why you hate me so much. I want to know why you’ve been on my ass since we were like eight because no one knows why, not even me. Why do you have to make me suffer? Yes, you’ve toned it down these couple of years but literally three weeks ago you told everyone I was gay without my goddamn consent-”

Harry interrupted him. “Louis, everyone already knew! That’s like if frickin Elton John had just now come out and it’s like yeah we knew that a long time ago! I- You literally wore pink sunglasses and tutus to primary school! Everyone knew!”

“And? It’s still my decision to tell people that and you took that away from me. But honestly? I don’t care about that anymore, now I want to know you’re reasoning and I will not let you leave this stinking bathroom until you tell me why.”

Harry laughed dryly. “You know why.”

“What do you mean, I know why? We wouldn’t be in this situation if I did!”

Harry looked at Louis is disbelief. “Do you really want me to spell it out for you? Jesus Christ.” He started pacing the bathroom floor.

“YEAH! Do me the fucking favor. I’ve been waiting for this way too long, you piece of crap-”

Harry quickly turned around, looking angry. “I NEVER HATED YOU!” He pauses and looks around anxiously before his voice became quiet again. “I never hated you. I- I used it as a way to distance myself from you.”

Louis is taken aback, blinking rapidly. “You- What?” His head was spinning, this wasn’t making sense and his heartbeat was so so loud.

Harry groans softly. “It’s because when I moved here and I saw you, you were so bold and just so… you and I grew jealous I guess but it was also another thing.” He avoids eye contact completely before going on. “I had a crush on you and I didn’t know how to deal with my problems and I became frustrated that I didn’t fit in with all the other boys who made fun of you and thought girls liked Emma McCool were pretty and I found it easier to be a part of their clique instead of my own person.”

Louis stood there, not knowing what to say to that. A million of thoughts were going through his head, he was so overwhelmed with it all.

He is taken back into reality when he hears Harry sniffing and he sees that his eyes are watery. “I’m so sorry, Louis. I never meant to make your life a living hell, I didn’t want to become attached to you because if I did, I knew I would ...lose myself to you. And even though many of the pranks me and others pulled were mean, they were nothing compared to the ones they wanted to do. I never let them do anything dangerous to you. I know it’s a bad excuse to say ‘yeah, I was mean but I liked you but that is what I’m saying and I’m so deeply sorry. If I could go back in time, believe that I would.” Harry sighs and looks up to Louis in the first time. “I’m sorry, Louis.”

Louis turned pink and couldn’t seem to form words because Harry was so open and frank, so he stays quiet, a small confused look on his face. “I-I- How do I know you’re not messing with my feelings here. Harry, I can’t-”

Harry suddenly pulled Louis by his hoodie into a kiss, a very chapped and clumsy kiss, their teeth collided and Louis’ nose bumped into Harry’s cheek but he held on, readjusting his position so that he could very softly lay a kiss on Louis lips. Louis became pliant and leaned in, his fingers intertwined in Harry’s curls. The kiss was gone almost too soon, and the boys broke apart, their breaths quickened and their eyes glossy.

“I never stopped liking you, Lou.” Harry mumbled, tucking one of Louis’ hairs behind his ear.

When Louis got over the initial shock, he chuckled. “What happened to No Homo Harry?”

“Oh, it’s always been Full Homo Harry.” He grinned and Louis laughed as he pulled him into another kiss.

~

Niall spots them talking before lunch started and was so confused that he had to ask Liam and Zayn to excuse him for a moment.

“What’s all this about?” Niall asks, and both Harry and Louis seem to be aware of reality again. “You guys disappeared into the bathroom for God knows how long and you both seem fine?”

Louis cleared his throat, looking for a distraction. “Oh, who’s that?” He gestured towards Liam who was leaning against the lockers with Zayn.

Niall looked annoyed but answered anyway. “That’s Liam. He’s pretty nice.” He waved at Liam, and he waved back enthusiastically. 

Harry laughed. “I’m sure he thinks you’re really nice, Niall.” Louis snorted.

“Oh? Why is that? Guys?” He tried to stop both boys from laughing. “Hey!”

“God, he’s gay!” Louis said in between laughs. 

Niall blushed furiously. “I- I- You don’t know that! Besides, he probably isn’t gay for me. He’s a good looking lad and I’m just me, you know? He’s way too fit and he doesn’t want to be seen next to me. I mean, if he were to ask me out- I’m not gay but I would-” Niall stopped. “I’ll shut up now,” he said and quickly left to go back to Liam. 

The next few days were pretty weird as the school was finding out about Harry and Louis. It was a small school so news traveled fast and they weren’t exactly subtle. Before school even started, Harry would go over to Louis’ house to pick him up and they would walk together. Sure, they both had cars but sometimes it was fun walking and holding hands for a while, even if it was freezing, they had an excuse to walk even closer together.

No one seemed to mind, if anything, everyone was bewildered. However, no one dared to say anything mean since Harry was not one to be messed with. He wasn’t a bad boy per se but if someone were to push him off the edge, he would do something back. Most of the time, it was alright. They would learn to appreciate the two classes they had together and would talk amongst themselves, whispering inside jokes. Sometimes, when Louis’ hands were cold- which they always were for some reason- Harry would caress them with the pad of his thumb in small circles across his palm. Louis melted every time. 

They were both so into each other that sometimes Louis would sigh out loud just staring at Harry. (His teachers did not appreciate this because his grades were slipping a bit but it was alright because he always managed to bring them back up but that’s not the point.)

The day that their project was due, Harry had turned in their printed copy to Mrs. Truman and when he sat back down next to Louis, he smiled. “I want to take you out on a date today,” He said with a big goofy smile on his face. 

“But we have a calculus test tomorrow,” Louis said, remembering how bad his grade was. 

Harry frowned. “Okay… How about a study date?” he offered. “My place?”

He agreed and after school, they headed over to Harry’s house hand in hand. When they got settled in, Louis reached into his bag and began taking out notebooks, worksheets, and calculators. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile fondly because Louis genuinely thought they’d actually do calculus work. He still went along with it, figuring out two problems before he started kissing along Louis’ jaw, provoking a soft moan. 

Soon enough, they were both on the couch, Louis being pinned down and squirming as Harry kissed his neck. These study dates would happen so often that they knew when to stop themselves and go sort themselves out in different bathrooms. 

After a particularly steamy session, Harry asked Louis to accompany him on a picnic later in the week. Just both of them, laying on a blanket, eating sandwiches from their basket. Of course, Louis loved the idea and couldn’t wait for the weekend. 

Harry picked him up, and his breath caught when he saw Louis wearing a blue striped shirt and chinos. His hair was pushed back and allowed for his eyes to show. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Hey,” Louis said when he got into the passenger seat. He leaned over to kiss Harry tenderly. “So, ready?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, a smile on his face. 

Harry reached out to grab Louis hand, kissed it softly and began to drive.


End file.
